The BD Countdown, Poetry Style
by Bright Eyes Wander
Summary: I make a funny poem for each day waiting for BD
1. 49 More Days!

**I had a brilliant idea. Well, I didn't come up with it someone else on this site did. I'll write a Twilight inspired poem everyday till Breaking Dawn comes out. Here are four I just came up with.**

(These are all to Edward on this page)

Vampires are sexy

This is true

But I never thought I'd fall for a vampire

Until I met you

Your beautiful bronze hair

Your honey colored eyes

Forget about Bella

And I'll be your prize

Bella is sweet, but her mind was in a fog

Because she forgot about you

And kissed a dog

But don't worry Edward

I'll always be true

Jake is a loser

And I'll always love you

They may call you gorgeous

They may say your sweet

But if anyone calls you Eddie

Their butts will be beat

**I know it is random but I love it. Review with a poem and maybe I'll post it!**


	2. 48

**48 more days guys! And I'm sorry that my last chapter was messed up, I uploaded it 3 times but it still wouldn't leave a space. Anyway review with a poem and I'll feature it!**

Bella stumbles.

Bella falls.

But if we were around Edward that much,

Wouldn't we all?


	3. 47

**47 more days! It really isn't that long to wait. Just keep on getting your daily dose of Twilight by reading fanfics. How about mine? Over Coffee, I 'm working hard on it. Sorry about the A/N!**

Edward and Jake.

Are different as can be.

But I dream of them both.

Each on is a hottie!

**(I do feel bad about the A/N and that crappy poem, so I'm giving you a freebie!)**

Alice can see the future.

Emmet won't lose a fight.

I read Twilight six times.

That's super, right?

**I like the 2nd one better than the 1st poem! Review if you want your poem on the big screen! I mean moniter.**


	4. 46

**Here is the first fan poem I got so this person is definitely in. 46 more days before I scream my head off. Oh, and in case anyone didn't know there will be a Twilight movie 12-12. Rob Pattison is so hot! Anyway MTV has all the behind the scenes footage and interviews and some actual footage (GASP)! Here is a link to check it out. **

**/movies/movie/369195/moviemain.jhtml#bio **

**Okay this poem is by BellaChristopher and is very nicely written. **

Bronze hair, golden eyes,  
our first kiss took me by surprise,  
I thought I loved, I thought I knew,  
But I feel so different around you.  
You know my mood and how I feel,  
having you helps me heal.  
For Jake has ripped me into shreds,  
I'd sometimes rather be dead.  
But when I see your golden stare,  
there's nothing that could ever compare.


	5. 45

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I was driving to Texas. So here are two poems.**

Edward has dazzled Bella,

Though they are from different worlds.

He has also dazzled

All those poor fangirls.

**This next one is from EvanesentRomance. I really loved it because it just surmises all of the books then what is to come.**

Recipe for Twilight:

Take one 'Romeo and Juliet'  
Stir in a large tablespoon of vampire  
Mix for a few months and throw in a dash of werewolf  
Add peril to taste  
Sprinkle romance on top  
And ice with the ultimate decision:  
Edward or Jacob?

Twilight shares with Shakespeare's plays  
Similarities  
Romeo&Juliet  
To be or not to be  
...a vampire?


	6. 44

**Hey guys. 44 more days, can you handle it? I can't. And to all yalls waiting for the movie, happy belated Twilight Tuesday! It was freaking awesome. Remember to Google 'twilight mtv' and click on the mtv site. Speaking of Google, here is my favorite quote from the T.Ts so far. **

**Bella- Are you gonna tell me how you stopped the van?**

**Edward- Yeah. I had an adrenaline rush. They're very common. You can Google it.**

**Okay, it's a lot cooler if you see the video. So do it! **

**Poem-**

You took me to our meadow.

We shared our first kiss.

Now, thanks to you.

We'll have our own eternal bliss.

**Not funny but oh well. And eternal blissBella becoming a vampire. But vampire doesn't rhyme with kiss so... review. That's always a good way to finish a sentence.**


	7. 43

**43 more days till the original Twilight saga is complete. On that note, tell me what you think of Midnight Sun. I'm trying not to concentrate on it because I'll be waiting FOREVER! I _am_ super excited about seeing people's thoughts, and vampires are WAY cooler than Bella.**

**Poem-**

Why do people like Jacob

More than the Greek God?

Sure, Jake might be the sun,

But Edward has the BOD!

**That was super random. Okay, Jake may be tall and muscular... but it's Edward! Sexiness incarnate! If only he was real. **

**P.S- I apologize if I don't update as often as I should. My Mac is messed up and it is a pain to open Parallels every day. But I will try my best.**


	8. 42

**Good Morning! Even though it's 12:00 here, this is a summer record, the earliest I have woken myself up. Guys, it's 42 more days till BD comes out. It is too LONG! I need something else to think about. **

How will Bella change

in Breaking Dawn?

She will transform into a beautiful queen

Instead of an ordinary pawn.

**That was a reference to the cover art. Just so you know. Sorry I haven't been in a funny mood guys. When I'm super inspired, I'll write lots of poems at the same time. Promise!**


	9. 40

40 more days till the world ends

**40 more days till the world ends. Just kidding, it's when BD comes out! Duh. **

**Sweetaslemons sent in a poem for yall. I'm sorry I didn't update before, by the way. Probably won't tomorrow so sorry in advance!**

flesh to flesh  
these bodies mesh  
teeth through papery skin  
and the venom flows in  
a burning fire  
and whoops, you're a vampire.


	10. 39

**Hey guys. This will be 39 days if I'm not mistaking. This poem is a little different. It came to me in song? It was weird. So here it is.**

Your kisses

Your eyes

They mesmerize

My heart stops

When I'm with you

You are the one

My wonder, my sun

You are the one

Worth dying for


	11. 38

**Wow my computer is fixed! happy dance**

**Since I am in an extraordinary mood, I'll write some funny poems! Then later I will feature every review poem I haven't already. **

OMG or OMC?

But I haven't forgotten OME.

The Cullens saved us.

From boring books.

And Edward graced us.

With his stunning looks.

OMG is classic, has some class.

But OME kicks anagram ass!

**Haha, I was thinking of the 'movement' this weekend from OMG to OME. I started to use it in real life, except nobody got it. I'll reserve it for fan-fiction.**


	12. 37

**Here is all yall's user poems, like I promised. I need to give credit to TaylortheOverlander, BellaChristepher (again), and TwilightWarrior. You guys and everyone that reviewed, ROCK!**

Edward is sexy

He dazzles me constantly

Edward, I love you

These are wonderful!

As pretty as can be

Perhaps you should write a book of Twilight poems

For everyone to see!

I love your poems,

they're really neat.

I'm glad you love Edward,

for he is so sweet.

**Did I mention you guys rock my socks? You all get virtual cookies. And I promise to check out your stories if you have any. **


	13. 36

**36 more days. I am going to spontaneously combust before I get the book, I think. **

This is the story of a girl

And old books were making her hurl

She looks so sad reading New Moon

But I absolutely love her...

When she smiles (Because Edward is that damn foxy!)

**This was beyond hyper. I was listening to that song Absolutely and well... you see what happened. Speaking of music, review and tell what is the best song surmising Bella and Edward's relationship. Mine is Hero/Heroine. Tell me, I'm curious. I'm off to eat more candy.**


	14. 35

**35 more days till Christmas! I mean Breaking Dawn. And be sure that the next time you read Twilight, go to ****/twilightplaylist.html**

**(Or if the link doesn't work + twilight series + twilight/new moon/eclipse + playlist) because they have the music on the site. Yay!**

The last time a man

Opened your door

It must have been

Nineteen twenty-four

But when you got

A sexy vampire to swoon over

He's a gentleman (That's super hot!)

It's like finding a four leaf clover

**Wow, I didn't know my brain could work at 10:00 in the morning...**

**And thanks to all the reviewers. If you said your favorite BxE song, I'll make sure to listen to it while I write.**


	15. 33

**Ack! Super sorry I didn't update for the past 2 days. Mom thought it would be 'fun' to go on a surprise camping trip over the weekend. Ick. Now I have bug bites in places I don't want to mention. Well here is AuthorQueens' awesome poem about Bella (weding themed).**

I never dreamed of being here.

Especially now, it's true.

It feels like I'm in bed, asleep,

Because I'm here with you.

The way your eyes lit up with joy

when they saw my face.

The way Alice put me to shame

with her unending grace.

It's unfair, the way you all move,

With soft, subtle profile.

Unfair because it's a hard act to follow,

when your walking down the aisle.

Charlie's stiffening up again,

he thinks this is too soon.

I would agree, but as of late,

"Mrs Cullen" makes me swoon!

So hear we are, and I don't care,

saying our "i do's"!

I don't care what happens after this,

as long as I'm with you.

**(Shed tear) Why does Edward have to be with Bella and not me? WHY?! Well, um, if he was real...**


	16. 31

**I did update two days in a row, even if it's 11:30. I remembered you guys! I actually have a lot if reviews so that is awesome. I am still shocked. Rock on!**

**I am in a romantic/serious mood so I'll write something sweet today. **

Bella's Lullaby-

Dear Bella,

Don't you that the stars shine for you?

Oh yes they do.

Did you know

I'll always be true?

Your my love,

You were sent from above.

But you keep dreaming

I might be leavin'.

That the pain

Will come again.

I will never try

To deny

The love that's burning in me

Never again.

Dear Bella,

Don't you know that you are my life?

Will you be my wife?

Did you know

That you are my sun?

My only one.

But you still wonder

Are you my thunder?

Do you really

Take my breathe away?

If you don't understand

Take my hand.

Try to deny!

The love in my eyes.

Dear Bella,

I will always...

Love you.

I love you.

**Not to be rude, but I think I just impressed myself. That is a hard thing to do. In case you haven't noticed, I just watched The Notebook and Across the Universe back to back. That was my inspiration/sappiness. Review please, but yall are awesome about that.**


	17. 28

**Arg I apologize 100 times for the lack of updates! Just found out my summer reading and I am having a panic attack getting it all together. Whatever spare time I have, frankly, I'm lazy. So super sorry about not updating daily.**

Edward Cullen

Is so sweet.

He looks good enough

To eat.

Wait, that could not be.

Because it is more possible

He will eat me...

But he loves me!

Even though I sent Bella to Sweden.

I don't want to be around when he finds out...

Thank Carlisle he is vegan.

**Yes, I do know vampires don't eat people. They drink them, duh. Ew...**


	18. 27

**Hey guys. Here is a anti Jake poem for you. If you are pro-Jake, you might want to skip it.**

Hey Jake!

Did you know

Edward's bringing sexy back

While you are out running with the pack?

Did you know

Edward fangirls swoon and sway

And they're happy you ran away?

Did you know

What we want in Breaking Dawn?

Bella becomes a vampire,

The two of them get it on.

And I'm here hoping

You stay gone!

**Geezums, I'm so cruel. Oh well, it is just Jake.**


	19. 23

**As requested by somerandomtwilightfan, I am doing a Mike/Jess poem. **

From the first day

At Forks High

Somebody caught

Mike Newton's eye.

She was pretty and thin

With personality, too.

But what do you know?

Mike, Bella doesn't like you.

Jess had a crush

On everyone's favorite retriever.

Then they soon caught

The spring fever.

Mike and Jess

Are pretty cool

He was the jock

And she ruled the school.

They may be back-round characters

But I think it's their time.

Bedward have had it good for too long.

It is time for Mess to shine!

**I like their nicknames. Mess is okay, but Bedward still rocks my socks.**


	20. ANEntertainment Weekly

**Hey guys, first I want to apologize. I'm so sorry about not updating regularly. I feel super guilty about that. I'm on va-ca in San Francisco so it is rare that I have even an hour on the computer.**

**And also I am telling you to go to stephenie meyer .com NOW! Do you see that cover? Oh my Edward! So sexy. When I saw that I literally drooled on my computer. I am officially a fangirl. Here are some of my rants and raves (you need to be looking at it to get my point). **

**Bella looks weird. A) Red lips? Not good. B) Super Sexy Vamp is half naked and you are looking away? She should have been angled toward him or something. Well, then Edward would have to be looking at her. And I want him to look at _me._**

**Arg! Edward's arm is in the way. I want to see his abs, dang it!**

**Did anyone else notice his belt is undone? Huh? God, I'm such a perv.**

**An apple? WTH? I get it is with the cover, but it just looks stupid.**

**This is random, but Edward's lips are almost as red as Bella's. I wonder if Rob's lips are naturally that red or if he has to wear lipstick or something. Eww. **

**I could be wrong, but are his eyes blue in the picture? I mean, I know Rob's eyes are blue but he is posing as _Edward. _He should have worn the contacts, or they could have photoshopped them in at least...**

**Alright, bottom line. Bella looks funkadated, and Edward is super sexy. Maybe they did it on purpose haha. Hope I didn't bore you to death. **


	21. 20

**Grah it is so hard to update. But I'll still try. And BTW, there is a video for NoMoreMarbles on youtube that mentions the EW cover. We shared some points but she is much funnier so check it out. This one is for all the Team Jakes!**

Jake is loving

A certain klutz.

She is with Edward.

No if, ands, or buts.

Leah is tired

Of kissing Bella in her dreams.

I think she is kind of confused now.

Now the pack is being mean.

Jake, forget about her!

She is with the leech.

That is who she will always prefer.

You've got hundreds of fangirls loving you (hint hint).

Get out there Jacob.

It's time to imprint!

**I had a weird,Twilight related day. We were driving in the mountains and I saw a red VW Rabbit like Jake's parked outside a house like Jake's (In a little community like La Push). I spazzed out a little but it was just a coincidence. Then we passed by a sheep farm. You know what was across from it? A warning sign for Mountain Lions! I squealed and my Mom thought I was crazy. Now I am in super Twilight mode and spent the rest of the ride looking for Cullen Cars. If only it wasn't sunny...**


	22. 16

**Tehe I'm so giddy from Twilight Tuesday. I, um, really didn't feel like writing a poem today. So here is a itsy bitsy one shot. Edward meets the Fangirls. I know the writing is probably crap but I did this in fifteen minutes.**

Bella and I were in our meadow, relaxing in the sunshine. She was curled into my chest when I heard a twig snap. I picked up my head and saw two teenage girls staring at me bug-eyed. I shifted to look at them, curious and taken back.

"_God he's hot. Look at his eyes, sigh. Sexy. And those biceps! Stupid Bella having him all to herself. What a loser, can't she share?" _

"_Edward is pretty sexy... but this is stupid. I want to go to La Push NOW! The sooner we go the sooner Jake can imprint on me. Then we can start making little wolf babies. Growl."_

"Who's this, Edward?" Bella asked.

"OMC it's Bella!" the first girl squealed. The second stomped over to my girlfriend angrily. I quickly guarded Bella and barred my teeth.

"Leave her alone." I said calmly then growled.

"EEEEEEEEEE! OMEBAJERCEC+J! He growled, sigh..." the first one's squeal hurt my sensitive ears.

"I just want to talk to Bella." said the more or less sane one. I stood tense but moved to the side.

I was wrong about her sanity. "How could you do that to Jake?! You pick a undead stone over super hot Jake! Now you are a stupid, ugly, clumsy necrophiliac. You practically need to rape Edward! And... and... I hope he breaks your pelvis!" The girl screamed, her face bright red. Bella's, however, was a pale green.

The other girl said eerily, "You know Edward, I'll wait forever for you. And ever and ever and ever..." I'm sure she tacked on a few more evers but I was already running Bella out of there.

"What just happened?" Bella asked breathlessly.

"Fangirls happened, Bella. Fangirls." I replied.

**Meh, I didn't like it to much. But I am too lazy to rhyme today. BTW, OMEBAJERCEC+J means Oh my Edward Bella Alice Jasper Emmet Rosalie Carlisle Esme Cullen plus Jake. And also when there are twelve days till BD I will to a parody of the Twelve Days of Christmas.**


	23. Not a poem A TRAILER!

**OH MY EDWARD! Has anyone seen the new trailer? It was posted on yahoo today. I am sorry for not posting a poem, I wrote this to spread the word. Can't post a link here but I'll try. Just delete the spaces. If it doesn't work, e-mail me at and I'll send you the proper link.**

**http: /movies. yahoo. com/ movie/ 1810010670/ video**


	24. 12

**It is finally here, the last 12 days of the countdown. Ahh, I remember when I started this countdown. It was 49 days till BD. Wow. All is from BPOV.**

On the first day of the BD Countdown Rose gave to me...

A mirror so I can see I'm not as pretty as she.


	25. 11

**Hey guys. Um, I just wanted to add something about yesterdays chapter. I accidentally named the chapter 14 instead of 12. It was six in the morning in the San Francisco airport on three hours sleep. And I'm a retard. **

On the second day of the BD Countdown Emmet gave to me...

A banana peel on the floor (Emmet, that wasn't funny!)


	26. 10

On the third day of the BD Countdown Jasper gave to me...

A authentic flag of the Confederacy (WTF).


	27. 9

On the fourth day of the BD Countdown Carlisle gave to me...

Health Insurance. Yippee?


	28. 8

On the fifth day of the BD countdown Alice gave to me...

A dress that cost 993.00! Gr...


	29. 7

On the sixth day of the BD Countdown Mike Newton gave to me...

A Golden Retriever (oh, the irony.).


	30. 5

**Uber sorry for not updating before. It was 2 in the morning when I remembered haha.**

On the eighth day of the BD Countdown Jake gave to me...

A coupon (marry one mythical creature, get me free).


	31. 4

On the ninth day of the BD Countdown Stephenie gave to me...

News that Edward and Bella were getting married. Erm... found that out in Eclipse S.M. Big help there, telling me ABSOULUTELY NOTHING!

**I apologize for that random comment, but here I was counting the days till Monday because S.M was revealing a 'spoiler'. I got so mad!**


	32. 3

On the tenth day of the BD Countdown the Cullens gave to me...

A honeymoon I will never forget (that sounded kinda kinky.)


	33. 2

On the eleventh day of the BD Countdown Edward gave to me...

Himself in silky blue undies! YEAH!

**That one was for TotalEclipseX.**


	34. IT IS COMING!

On the twelve day of the BD Countdown Stephenie gave to me...

A COPY OF BREAKING DAWN!

**I know it isn't funny at all, but OME it is HERE! This is deadly serious. All of you guys are awesome. Over 100 reviews! Blown me away. And... I'll share with you my Twilight nightmare. Stephenie Meyer was handing out copies of Breaking Dawn at my school. And everyone kept on cutting me in line! Then she ran out of books. Gr... hope that doesn't happen tonight. The running out of copies that is. **


End file.
